


面面燉肉三十題

by wingsos000



Series: 三十題系列 [1]
Category: all面, 電影同人
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsos000/pseuds/wingsos000





	面面燉肉三十題

做為比較年長的一方，玄天宗一直覺得自己可以教導丹辰子很多事。

——各種方面來說，他真的是這麼認為的。

撇開修練上的建議指導，生活方面的待人處事，打發時間的閒暇樂趣，彼此百多年的經驗差距，比起對方那木訥耿直的性子，他不管怎麼說都頗具優勢的不是嘛！？

所以說現在這種情況到底是怎麼回事呢！

“丹辰子……夠了……”難耐的沙啞聲中隱含逐漸加重的喘息，尾音輕微的顫抖像是在忍耐著什麼。

身體中那難以言說的地方被緩緩開拓著，探入體內的手指小心翼翼的輕摳磨蹭，帶給他陣陣酥麻的快感，然而隨著對方莫名耐心著維持緩慢溫和的步調，玄天宗漸漸覺得不滿足，身體越發的渴望。

渴望著對方放開來大力的占有他。

“可是……”某人還想說點什麼，卻被玄天宗猛地推倒在床上，濕溽溽的手指從溫軟的地方離開，隨後下身被一陣快意取代，被包裹住的地方傳來一波波的快感，令丹辰子忍不住倒抽一口氣：“……天宗。”

被撐開填滿的飽脹感讓玄天宗忍不住輕顫，從兩人連結的地方傳來的酥麻感，隨著那緩緩推到體內最深處的熾熱，穴口本能的緊緊纏住對方的，像是不滿足般的吸附著催促著。

偏偏丹辰子為這磨人感覺迷惑，喘息聲漸漸粗重卻仍沒有其他進一步的動作。

弄得玄天宗心底跟身體的火不上不下的。

難耐的深呼吸調整自己的呼吸，隨著自身的動作那細微的摩擦影響著他，玄天宗俯身在對方耳邊低聲訴說，話語夾雜著輕吟，身體微微的擺動，聲音帶著明顯的誘惑：“快點……”

“……唔。”隨著玄天宗的舉動，快感不斷沖上丹辰子的腦海，仰躺著看著跨坐在自己身上的玄天宗，心底某個聲音在叫囂著，他本能的扣緊身上人的腰部用力一挺，感受到對方瞬間癱軟下來的身體，玄天宗輕吟中帶著滿足的尾音，丹辰子欣喜於對方的反應卻帶點不知所措：“天宗……我該怎麼做……”

“……”這種時候這該死的木頭還在問這種問題！

低頭狠狠的咬住丹辰子的肩膀，在聽到對方的痛呼後滿意的鬆開嘴，卻又不捨地舔了舔剛剛自己造成的齒印，舌頭緩緩舔舐過那印痕，伴隨著輕輕落下的吻。

“嘶……”疼痛讓丹辰子下意識的握緊玄天宗的腰身，然而隨著身上人小動物般討好的動作，心底深處有某種火焰在燃燒，猛然對上玄天宗突然瞪大的雙眼，丹辰子眼中帶著無辜。

感覺到體內的某物那明顯的變化，玄天宗來不及說什麼，就被那緩緩開始律動的某人弄得不斷喘息。

由最開始不確定的試探，隨著丹辰子緩緩地進入抽出，逐漸加深加快的侵入，從連結處向上竄升的快感，一波波擊打著玄天宗的感官，身體下意識地挽留對方離開，然後坦然地接納對方的深入。

“哈啊……”難耐的仰著頭喘息，微瞇著眼感受到那無邊的快樂，玄天宗眼中泛起水霧看著身下人，那直直盯著自己看的眼神，毫不掩飾毫無保留的情感，熾烈的像是想把他燒的體無完膚。

“丹辰……嗚嗯……”看著眼前總是淡然率性的玄天宗，因為他而兩眼通紅迷茫的看著自己，皮膚泛起情慾的嫣紅，身體渴求著他的侵占，呻吟中帶著他從沒聽過的黏膩，勾的他忍不住挺起身捕獲對方喘息的唇。

因著姿勢的變動而將丹辰子吞得更深，玄天宗被刺激著腳趾都蜷縮起來，過多的快感讓他下意識地喊出聲，卻被緊緊鎖在對方的唇內，隨著攪動的舌頭和強勢的親吻，斷斷續續地從交疊的唇舌中漏出。

“！！！”

像是突然被啟發般，丹辰子在察覺到玄天宗莫名僵硬後的癱軟，便試探性地去輾壓剛剛碰到的地方，在得到對方止不住的震動和下意識地推拒後，便次次精準大力地向那處頂弄。

沒有想到丹辰子無師自通地找到他的敏感點，玄天宗被接連傳達到腦海的快感給淹沒，緊緊咬住那不斷貫穿著他的熾熱，體內那點被輾壓磨蹭著頂住逗弄，讓他力氣盡失只能靠著腰上的大手支撐，顫抖著雙腿跨坐在丹辰子身上，趴伏在對方胸膛聽著兩人那激烈跳動的心跳，交疊著像是生命共同體般的合拍。

眼前白光閃過，體內的熱流激的玄天宗不斷顫抖，被推向高峰的快感讓他忍不住拉高了聲音，喘著氣抵著丹辰子的胸膛，恍惚著享受歡愉後的平靜。

隨著時間緩緩的流逝，感覺力氣漸漸回復的玄天宗剛想起身，卻被丹辰子突然扣住了手，他來不及說什麼，就察覺到體內那還未離開的東西，那不小的變化。

“……”

兩雙眼睛對視著，一雙滿是不敢置信，一雙則是全然無辜。

“天宗，再來一次。”舔弄著對方的頸部，感覺那僵硬起來的某人，丹辰子的聲音帶著他沒注意到的笑意，然後沒等到玄天宗反應過來，就將人再次拖進他被喚醒的慾望當中。

被拖進情潮中的玄天宗後知後覺的發現，他可能讓丹辰子對某事開了竅，卻不想沉寂許久的慾望在被點醒後，是如此的一發不可收拾。

感受到身上人越發高漲的情緒和動作，玄天宗迷迷糊糊地思考著。

所以這難道是遲來的青春期！？

“天宗……我……”

“夠了……嗯……”

“再來一次……”

“你給我適可而止……啊！”

今天的蜀山依舊風和日麗，白眉真人遙望遠山撫著鬍子輕笑著。


End file.
